Volver A Empezar
by eliza01
Summary: Hermione se encuentre entre una etapa en la cual tiene que elegir su verdadero amor pero empezando el año en Hogwarts entra un estudiante misterioso que se debate con su verdad y Harry encuentra a un nuevo amor.
1. Regreso a Hogwarts

Capitulo 1  
  
Se dio la vuelta hasta donde escucho el ruido y vio a una muchacha muy bonita con cabello castaño y con rondulas suaves y ojos color a miel. De repente se dio cuenta que la chica que estaba observando era su querida amiga Hermione.  
  
Hola Ron!- ella le dijo.  
  
Hola Hermione.-le contesto nerviosamente, no se habia dado cuenta que ella era tan bonita, habia cambiado mucho durante las vacaciones.  
  
Que raro, yo pensaba que estarias con Harry en este momento. Que no se quedo en tu casa durantes las vacaciones del verano?-le pregunto Hermione con una sonriza.  
  
Si estaba con el, solo que el.....el...se fue a....ya sabes.-le contesto nerviosamente observando de nuevo lo bonita que era su rostro y despues su cuerpo sensual.  
  
Oh, perdon-dijo ella sintiendose tonta por haber preguntado sobre Harry.- Pero, porque te vez tan nervioso Ron?  
  
Eh, solo estoy nervioso porque creo que las clases van a estar aun mas dificiles que el año pasado-le mintio sonrojado.  
  
Hola Hermione! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo!-le saludo Harry con un gran abraso.  
  
Ya se! Los extrañe tanto! De nuevo somos el trio!- le dijo a sus dos mejores amigos.-Si, el trio y no los dos amigos y la amiga sola.  
  
No Hermione! No te enojes con nosotros. Simplemente Harry no queria regresar con su tio.-le contesto Ron un poco asustado de que ella deberas se enojara.  
  
No te preocupes Ron, yo no dije eso seriamente, ya se porque Harry se fue a tu casa.-dijo con una carcajeada.- Ahora tenemos que apurarnos porque vamos a llegar tarde a la cena.  
  
No, seria una lastima perdernos de tanta comida deliciosa!-dijo Ron mientras que se sobaba su estomago.-tengo mucha hambre.  
  
Tu siempre tienes hambre!-dijo Harry riendose.-Lo hubieras visto durante el verano, se comia todo!  
  
Ya es suficiente, mejor ya vamonos. Te estabamos esperando a ti Harry, y ya llegastes asi que ya vamonos.-dijo Ron rapidamente antes de que Harry tubiera tiempo de decirle algo a Hermione que le causara verguenza.  
  
Mientras que caminaban hacia el Gran Salon en que se encontraban los otros alumnos, Ron estaba distraido en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
Porque me preocupo tanto de lo que piense?-Ron se pregunto silenciosamente- no importa, solo es porque ella es una chica, y tu sabes que siempre te importa lo que piensan las chicas.-se dijo de nuevo Ron seguro de si mismo.  
  
Hola?Estas bien Ron?No has escuchado nada de lo que hemos dicho verdad?-le pregunto Hermione a Ron.  
  
Que?-respondio Ron con pena por haberlos ignorado-Solo es que estoy pensando en lo rapido que hemos pasado los ultimos años.-dijo recuperando la respiracion mientras le miraba los ojos a Hermione atentamente.'De veras estas bonita Hermione' penso Ron.  
  
Si, es cierto. Pero porfavor trata de no perder la mente tan facil durante nuestras clases que empesaran mañana-le contesto Hermione burlonamente con un poco de enojo.-De verdad que no has cambiado, todavia piensas que soy aburrida.  
  
No es cierto-dijo rapidamente Ron-te prometo que ya no lo hare, nunca jamas.

=======================================================================  
  
Finalmente llegaron a el salon donde estaban empezando la ceremonia para decidir en cual casa estarian los nuevos estudiantes. El salon estaba decorado con colores dorados y cafes y estaba alumbrado por velas que flotaban por el aire como su estubieran detenidas por hilos invisibles.  
  
En cuanto entraron los tres amigos, se quedaron aparalizados por la bellesa y el ambiente placido del lugar. Ron volteo a mirar hacia Hermione y noto el rayo de luz amarillo que le pego en el rostro y los ojos de Ron se alumbraron al ver que Hermione no solo era bonita en la oscuridad de la noche, sino que ella era aun mas bella en la luz.  
  
Que hermoso.-dijo Ron, haciendose cuenta de que lo habia dicho fuerte y no solo en su mente.  
  
Si, es sierto.-dijo Hermione pensando que Ron se referia a lo que tenian defrente.  
  
Ron dejo que un soplo le saliera por los pulmones ya que Hermione no se habia enterado de lo que verdaderamente estaba ablando.  
  
Los tres entraron al salon y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Neville.  
  
Hola como estas Harry?Ron?Hermione?-les saludo Neville.  
  
Bien y tu?-contesto Harry por los tres.  
  
Mejor que el año pasado, creo que he abansado un poco en la magia, espero que no me salgan tan mal los echizos este año. Solo estoy contento que hoy no tenemos que tomar examenes de magia.-respondio Neville.  
  
Despues de que Dumbledore acabo de introducir a los alumnos nuevos del primer año a Hogwarts, empezaron a comer la gran cena.  
  
Repentinamente Ginny se voltio la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se encontro con la mirada de dos chicos de cabello dorado y de la sorpresa volteo a su mesa otra vez.  
  
Adivinen que acabo de ver- le dijo Ginny desesperada por lo que acababa de ver.  
  
Todo el grupo de Gryffindor se le quedaron mirando a Ginny asustados.  
  
Bueno Ginny, dinos de una vez!-le dijo Ron desesperadamente a Ginny.  
  
Acabo de ver a dos Malfoy!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que les guste a todos.  
  
**AleJa M** - HOla muchacha jeje (como si yo estuviera muy grande) bueno el caso es ke tu fic es ta muy bueno y kiero saber ke es lo ke pasa en el 2 capi por favor actualiza pronto  
  
**daniela2** - Hi Elizabeth. Felicitaciones por tu primera historia esta muy bonita, de verdad me encanto y claro que me va a gustar mas el segundo capitulo (YOU KNOW WHY!)Espero que puedas leer el mio:Del Odio Al Amor (Que viva Draco y el otro Malfoy)  
  
Por favor dejen mas reviews! Se los agradeceria mucho!  
  
_P.D. los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, W.B., es una historia ficticia, haci que si tiene alguna relacion con la realidad es coincidencia. Claro, algunos personajes si son mios, ustedes sabran cuales si han visto las peliculas o los libros de Harry Potter.  
_  
eliza01 


	2. El Encuentro

Capitulo 2  
  
Acabo de ver a otro Malfoy!- le repitio Ginny al grupo de Gryffindor.  
  
Como?-pregunto un confuso Ron- Donde vistes a otro Malfoy? Vino el padre de Draco?  
  
No, no es el padre de Draco! Hablaba de un chico que se parece mucho a Draco!-les explico Ginny a sus amigos.  
  
Solo porque hay alguien parecido a Draco no quiere decir que es un Malfoy!- le contesto impacientemente Ron.  
  
Mira con tus propios ojos, pero disimuladamente. Esta sentado al lado de Draco Malfoy.-dijo calladamente Ginny.  
  
Ron trato de mirar hacia el lugar donde estaban sentados los Slytherin y busco disimuladamente a Draco Malfoy y a el misterioso muchacho que Ginny soleaba decir que era un Malfoy. En cuanto encontro a los dos chicos de los que hablaba Ginny abrio los ojos mas de lo que el se imaginaba posible. Si se parecian! No se parecian solo un poco sino que el pelo de los dos era el mismo tono rubio y hasta sus rostros mostraban la misma nariz y boca. Algo que si se distinguia era la mirada de los dos y la manera en que se reian. Draco tenia una mirada llena de oscuridad y malicia pero el otro chico tenia una mirada dulce pero con un poco de tristesa.  
  
Es cierto! Tenias razon Ginny!-dijo Ron asombrado por lo que acababa de ver- no miren hacia aya porque si lo hacen sera sospechoso, pero hay un muchacho sentado al lado de Draco que es identico a el!  
  
Baja la voz si no quieres mirarte sospechoso Ron.- le dijo Hermione sin poder creer lo que decian Ron y Ginny.  
  
Pero, es increible que se parezcan tanto. Creo que si son gemelos porque no hay otra manera que dos personas se puedan parecer tanto si no son gemelos.- dijo Ron.  
  
¿Tu piensas que son gemelos?-le pregunto Hermione a Ron mientras que miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Al fin encontro donde se sentaba Draco y el chico misterioso. No lo podia creer! Los dos chicos eran casi identicos!- Tienes toda la razon Ron. Yo no se que pensar, parecen ser hermanos, pero....el otro chico parece ser demasiado amable para ser un Malfoy.  
  
Nada mas mira la manera en que se rie, no se rie con maldad sino que lo hace como un chico normal.-agrego Alessandra, una buena amiga de Hermione, la cual pertenecia al grupo de Gryffindor, mientras que lo miraba atentamente. El chico que miraba sintio que habian unos ojos observanlodo por lo que subio la mirada y se encontro con la mirada gentil de Alessandra. Los dos parecian estar en un trance porque no podian desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar.Hermione descubrio a su amiga que estaba muy atenta mirando al chico y le dio un codazo para hacerla reaccionar. Ella reacciono rapidamente al sentir un golpe es su estomago que no tuvo otra opcion que prestar atencion a sus amigos.  
  
Es mejor que no hablemos sobre este tema hasta otro dia porque yo se que ninguno de ustedes le ba a preguntar a ellos la razon en que se parecen tanto.-les comento Ron a sus amigos.- Mejor disfruten la noche sin preocupaciones porque mañana sera un dia pesado.

==================================================================

Despierta Harry!-grito Ron.-Si no te levantas ya, llegaremos tarde a la classe de McGonnagall!  
  
Espera otros cinco minutos!-dijo Harry mientras que se cubria la cara con sus sabanas.  
  
Ya despiertate Harry!-dijo de nuevo-Desde cuando soy yo el que te despierta para ir a clase?  
  
Esta bien, me levantare, pero ya no me molestes!-dijo Harry medio dormido.  
  
Los dos chicos se dieron un baño rapidamente y corrieron hacia la sala para encontrarse con Hermione.  
  
Hola chicos!-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
Hola Hermione-respondio Harry.  
  
Estan preparados para el primer dia de clases?-pregunto Hermione mientras que los tres caminaban hacia la puerta para poder irse a desayunar.  
  
Preparados?Creo que nunca estare preparado para la classe de McGonnagall o de algun otro professor!-respondio Ron con desesperacion.- Es muy dificil pensar en hacer trabajo despues del verano. No creo que pueda sobrevivir.  
  
No te preocupes Ron, -le dijo Harry mientras que se sentaban en la mesa para comensar a comer,- no eres el unico que no esta preparado para hoy, pero creo que hoy no sera muy dificil porque es el primer dia.  
  
No se preocupen los dos porque eso mismo dijieron el año pasado y estubieron bien.-dijo Hermione con un poco de enfado.  
  
En ese momento se acerco una chica a la mesa con cabello oscuro y ojos que volvian loco a cualquier chico que los miraba por un largo tiempo. Ella era muy timida por lo que no la conocian muchas personas pero ese aspecto le daba aire misterioso que hacian que los chicos que la miraban pasar dieran la vuelta para verla una vez mas.  
  
Hola Alessandra! -saludo Hermione.  
  
Hola Hermione. Hola chicos.-les saludo Alessandra a los tres mientras se sentaba a un lado de Hermione.  
  
Buenos dias -saludo Harry amablemente.  
  
Escuche noticias sobre el chico que estabamos ablando durante la cena ayer -conto Alessandra.  
  
En serio?-pregunto Hermione asombrada que sabia algo tan pronto.-Que sabes?  
  
Me han contado que el chico se llama Noah y que si es un Malfoy como pensabamos.-les conto Alessandra mientras elegia que comer primero.  
  
Se los dije! -dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.-Yo lo...- en ese momento paro de hablar Ron porque Hermione y Harry lo miraron al mismo tiempo y lo hicieron sentirse incomodo.  
  
Tambien me entere de que es hermano de Draco pero alguien dijo que no son gemelos.Yo pienso que si porque de que otra manera pudieran tener la misma edad?-sigiuo contando Alessandra -Eso es todo lo que se, no es mucho pero ya sabemos que si son hermanos Draco y Noah.  
  
Bueno, yo ya termine de comer -anuncio Hermione.-Creo que me voy a la biblioteca porque todavia es temprano y quiero leer un poco sobre algunos temas que nos enseñara McGonnagall.  
  
Que bueno que eres tu la que sabe todo y no alguna de otra casa porque eres la unica de nosotros que le puede ganar a Draco cuando se trata de estudios.-comento Ron con una sonrisa.  
  
Si dedicaras el tiempo que piensas en comida al estudio entonces serias tu el que sabria todo Ron! -dijo Harry riendose.  
  
Los veo mas alrato entonces.-dijo Hermione despidiendose.  
  
Espera Hermione! -le dijo Alessandra.-Yo ya acabe, puedo ir contigo?  
  
Por supuesto que si.-contesto Hermione desde la puerta.  
  
Adios chicos.-les dijo Alessandra mientras recogia sus cosas para alcanzar a Hermione.

==================================================================  
  
Las dos chicas caminaban hacia la biblioteca hablando sobre sus clases tratando de averiguar cuales tendrian juntas. Derepente, Alessandra levanto la mirada y se encontro con el chico de la noche pasada, se encontro con Noah quien no iba con Draco sino que caminaba solo.  
  
Perdon.-dijo Alessandra despues de haberse chocado con Noah.  
  
No te preocupes, -el le contesto,- fue mi culpa. Yo me tengo que fijar por donde camino, es toda mi culpa. Perdoname a mi.  
  
No te preocupes,-le djo Alessandra mientras le ayudaba al chico porque le estaba recogiendo los libros a ella.-Que amable eres. Muchas gracias.  
  
Aqui tienes otro libro,-dijo Hermione a Alessandra quien se habia olvidado que caminaba con ella.-Oh, gracias.  
  
Soy Noah,-dijo el chico saludandole de mano a Alessandra y despues a Hermione.  
  
Yo me llamo Alessandra y mi amiga es Hermione,-contesto la chica tratando de esconder lo nerviosa que se encontraba.  
  
Tal vez nos veremos de nuevo-les dijo Noah a las dos chicas.-Adios, y perdoname denuevo.  
  
Si, adios,-contesto Alessandra con un suspiro mientras que el chico se alejaba de ellas.  
  
Alguien se esta enamorando,-dijo Hermione por la mirada de ternura y nerviosismo que mostraba Alessandra.  
  
Yo? enamorandome? De que hablas Hermione?-pregunto Alessandra disimuladamente.  
  
No me mientas que yo vi la mirada que le dabas,-contesto Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
No te voy a negar que esta muy guapo, pero no me estoy enamorando,-mintio Alessandra.  
  
Si tu lo dices,-dijo Hermione sin creer lo que decia Alessandra.-Pero ya lo veremos si no te enamoras, porque ese suspiro no se lo das a cualquier chico.

==================================================================  
  
Cuando las chicas salieron de la biblioteca, camiranon hacia la salon de McGonnagall para la primera clase del año. Las dos se salieron temprano de la biblioteca para poder caminar con calma para no empezar el año con apuros. Estaban tan concentradas el su platica sobre lo que habian leeido en la biblioteca que no se dieron cuenta que pasaron por el lado a Draco Malfoy y a su grupito de amigos Slytherin.  
  
Sangre sucia! -grito Draco antes de que se distanciara de ellas.-Desde cuando tienes permiso para pasar por mi en la escuela y no incarte enfrente de mi?  
  
A ti nadie te debe respeto Draco, y menos yo! -grito Hermione con enojo.- Solo eres un cobarde!  
  
Como te atrevez a faltarme el respeto sangre sucia! -grito Draco con enojo.- Y tu, que no eres demasiado pura para juntarte con gente como ella?-le pregunto Draco a Alessandra.  
  
Mejor callate Draco! -contesto Hermione cuando miro que Alessandra no decia nada.-Tu no sabes nada! Que no te has dado cuenta que ella no es una creida como tu!  
  
Dejala que hable por si misma, tu no eres nadie para contestar por otras personas!-le contesto Draco a Hermione.-Por que eres amiga de ella? Que no tienes miedo de que te ponga mugrosa con su sangre sucia?  
  
Ella es mi amiga, y lo sera sin emportarme lo que tu digas Malfoy! -dijo Alessandra sintiendose un poco insegura de haberle contestado a Draco.  
  
Tu eres igual de...-dijo Draco pero no pudo terminar porque Noah habia escuchado los gritos y intervinio.  
  
Ya callate Draco! -dijo Noah mientras se paraba entre los amigos de Draco y las dos chicas.-Ya basta con tus insultos! Dejalas vivir en paz.  
  
¿Tu las estas protegiendo?¿ Estas protegiendo a esa sangre sucia y a su amiga la tarada? -pregunto asombrado Draco.  
  
Tu no tienes el derecho a hablarle a ninguna persona de esa manera Draco, es mejor que las dejes ir porque tu sabes de lo que soy capaz,-contesto Noah sin miedo.  
  
Tu tambien sabes de lo que soy capaz yo, pero sabes mas de lo que es capaz mi padre! -dijo Draco con gran enojo y con la cara roja de furia.  
  
Tu sabes que yo no tengo miedo. Es mejor que no sigas molestando a la gente, no importa cuanto tu creas que sean menos de ti, te estoy advirtiendo.-dijo Noah tratando de calmarse.  
  
Ya veras cuando se entere de esto mi padra Noah! Tu te vas a arrepentir! -contesto Draco mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el otro lado.  
  
Noah se dio la vuelta tambien para encontrarse con las caras sorprendidas de Hermione y Alessandra. El estaba tratando de calmar por lo que habia pasado y solamente les dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
No tenias porque haber echo eso,-le dijo Hermione.- Yo se como cuidarme, especialmente cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy, yo sigo peliando con el desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. ¿Pero, lo que no entiendo es porque nos defendistes?  
  
Yo no quise ofenderte por hacer eso, solamente queria hacerle entender a Draco que no es justo que trate a las personas como el lo hace.-explico Noah.-Draco me vuelve loco, creo que si se sigue comportando de esa manera lo llegare a odiar.  
  
No te preocupes,-dijo Alessandra derrepente.-Yo si te doy las gracias, fuistes muy amable.  
  
Alessandra miro profundamente en sus ojos color verdes y el devolvio la mirada. Estaban parados, paralizados como si fueran estatuas. Alguno de ellos tenia que decir algo, pero que? Los dos estaban muy nerviosos y Hermione estaba confundida y se estaba enfadando. El muchacho habrio la boca primero.  
  
G...gracias....como dijistes que te llamabas?-le pregunto el nervioso chico.  
  
Alessandra,-ella respondio.  
  
Que bonito nombre tienes Alessandra, yo soy Noah. Adios, ya me tengo que ir para no llegar tarde a clase, te veo despues?-dijo Noah al despedirse.  
  
Si, despues te vere,-dijo Alessandra con otro gran suspiro.-Adios.  
  
Claro, segun tu no te estas enamorando,-dijo Hermione riendose.  
  
No me estoy enamorando!-mintio de nuevo.  
  
Sabes que no eres muy buena para mentir!-Hermione dijo una vez mas al entrar al salon de Transfiguraciones.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Que les parecio? Espero que si les guste mi primer fic a todos!  
  
Este capitulo se trato de el nuevo alumno porque queria introducirlo a la historia, el siguiente capitulo sera diferente.  
  
Por favor dejen reviews! Quiero saber lo que piensan todos!  
  
eliza01


	3. Pelea Entre Hermanos

Capitulo 3

Hola Ron!- dijo Hermione.

Hola Hermione,-dijo Ron.

Ron, llegaras tarde a la practica de Quidditch si no te apuras-dijo Hermione mientras caminaba con el.-Hasta Harry se adelanto por no llegar tarde.

No llegare tarde. Ademas Harry no se fue porque yo soy lento sino porque tuvo que pasar a la biblioteca a regresar un libro y yo decidi no ir.-el le contesto.

Claro que no fuistes. Ron Wesley, en una biblioteca, nunca! Seguro te daria dolor de cabeza en el momento que encontraras frente a ti tantos libros!- dijo burlandose de el chico.

No lo digas en broma Hermione, porque me llego a doler la cabeza una vez que entre para buscar una pocion que Snape nos dejo de tarea! -dijo Ron sin poder parar de admirar a la joven chicha con la que hablaba. Observaba la suave y cariñosa mirada que ella le daba. Tristemente para el, ella lo miraba solo como un amigo o hasta como un hermano y el tenia otras ideas sobre ella. '¿Me podria querer como mas que un amigo?' se pregunto en silencio. 'No, nunca me podria querer de esa manera.' Habia notado que ella ya no era la misma de antes y no podia dejar de pensar en ella. 'Pero, ¿si le pregunto a Harry que me ayude con mi.....problema?' el penso con un brillo en los ojos. 'Puede ser que con su ayuda yo me pueda ganar el corazon de Hermione!' penso con una sonrisa.

¿Que encuentras tan chistoso Ron?-pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa esperando una respuesta.

Me entere de lo que paso hace unas horas cuando te defendio el hermano de Draco Malfoy. Me pregunto, ¿desde cuando necesitas que otras personas te defiendan de el?-Ron mintio para que ella no se enterara de lo que estaba pensando en realidad.

¿Como te enterastes sobre eso?

Yo solamente escuche a alguien hablando sobre el encuentro con 'el nuevo Malfoy,' como dice Ginny, pero yo no pense que fuera cierto.

Noah solo nos defendio a nosotras, porque ademas estaba Alessandra conmigo, porque quiere ser buena gente. Es obvio que el no quiere que lo vean igual como la gente ve a Draco, quiere ser su propia persona.

Ah, se llama Noah, se me habia olvidado. Parece que el te agrada, porque nunca habias dicho algo amable o algo que no fuera un insulto sobre los Malfoy.

No imagines cosas Ron, el parece odiar a Draco igual como lo odiamos nosotros. Ademas, yo no hablo mal sobre alguien hasta que me de razon por hacerlo.

No te enojes! Yo no lo decia seriamente, solo es que me parece raro que un Malfoy defienda a alguien de padres muggle, especialmente si se trata de defender e ir contra otro Malfoy.

Estoy segura que fue la primera y ultima vez que me defiende porque yo claramente le dije que yo podia hacerlo sola. Aunque, fue muy valiente para hacer eso especialmente porque estara en grandes problemas con su padre cuando Draco le diga lo que paso.

¿Valiente?¿No quieres decir estupido?

Ay Ron, tu no sabes nada sobre ser valiente.

Yo no soy el unico que piensa de esa manera, otros tambien dijieron que el fue estupido cuando tomo esa decision, especialmente porque se trataba de defenderte a ti de Draco. ¿Que no sabe que tu eres experta en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras?-dijo Ron riendose.

Todos los que dices que piensan que eso fue estupidez estan equivocados porque lo fque hizo se llama valentia. Ustedes solamente son unos miedosos.

No te enojes Hermione. Mejor deberiamos de dejar de hablar sobre eso porque tu lo estas tomando a pecho.Te veo despues Hermione, ya me tengo que ir a cambiar en mi uniforme de Quidditch.

Adios. Los estare mirando mientras que practican haci que no se te olvide esperarme para ir a cenar juntos.

No se me olvidara Hermi. Adios.

'Yo no se lo que piensa Ron' -penso Hermione- 'Noah es muy valiente, tiene que estar muy seguro sobre el mismo para haberse atrevido a algo haci. Este mundo necesita mas personas como el. En realidad es muy guapo, no me imaginaba que un Malfoy podria ser haci. ¿Que piensas Hermione? Tu no te puedes fijar en un Malfoy, no importa que tan lindo sea. ¿Lindo? Sera mejor que olvide que es Malfoy porque sino sere igual que Draco, juzgando a las personas por su sangre y posision social. Yo no me puedo parecer a Draco en esa manera porque esa es la mayor razon que lo odio y prefiero no odiarme a mi mizma.' -penso logicamente Hermione mientras acceptaba que ella era atraida por Noah Malfoy.

------------------------------

Espero que estes contento Noah! -grito Draco cuando miro a Noah entrar al cuarto.

¿Contento?¿Por que estaria contento?-pregunto Noah levantando una ceja.

Yo no se si piensas que eres gracioso, pero por la duda que lo pienses te aseguro que no eres nada gracioso!

¿No me digas que sigues enojado por lo que paso esta mañana antes de entrar a clase?-dijo Noah con una ceja alta.

Mañana mismo le voy a mandar una carta a mi padre, espera, a nuestro padre contandole lo que paso, contandole la manera en que tu defendistes a esa sangre sucia y a su amiga mocosa!

Yo no soy como tu, Draco.

Entonces lo tendras que intentar, sino recuerda lo que te dije.

No me importa lo que le tengas que decir a nuestro padre. No me importa lo que tenga que decir el y tampoco lo que tengas que decir tu.

Pues te importara cuando el nos visite a la escuela y te regañe porque algo haci el no lo soportara.

Mejor no me molestes, acuerdate que hay un secreto que tiene que ser bien guardado y si tu dices algo el secreto sale a la luz y sabes como quedara manchado el apellido "Malfoy" y el orgullo de mi padre. -dijo un amenazante Noah.

Me estas amenazando?-grito Draco furioso.

Llamale lo que tu quieras. Mejor dejame de molestar porque yo ya me voy a dormir.

Draco salio del dormitorio de Slytherin en silencio y dejo que Noah se entregara a sus pensamientos mientras se recostaba en su cama, esperando que el sueño le robara la consiencia.

------------------------------

'Draco piensa que me puede manipular. Yo no le tengo miedo a ese que por desgracia le tengo que llamar "hermano". El piensa que solo porque no me creo Lucius soy menos que el, pero se equivoca-penso Noah mientras miraba atentamente desde su cama las estrellas que no lograban esconderse de la ventana de la habitacion tratando de encontrar en ellas figuras con la gran imaginacion que tenia, como lo hacia desde pequeño con su madre. Fruncio los ojos el chico y encontro el rostro de un leon feroz en las pequeñas estrellas.-'Leon....Gryffindor....Alessandra. Quisiera saber si ella me corresponde, pero como podria saber? ¿Si mañana le hablara y tratara de convertirme en su amigo, o quiza algo mas? Eso es lo que voy a hacer, mañana le hablare. De cualquier manera, Draco no le dira a Lucius lo que hago.'-penso Noah mientras que el sueño se apoderaba de el.-'Mañana es un nuevo ida, tengo que pensar en lo positivo.'-Con eso Noah se dio la vuelta y antes de quedarse dormido le dio un beso a la foto de una señora de mayor edad, Marcia Malfoy, su madre.-'Que en paz descanses madre mia.

------------------------------

Vaya, vaya. Miren quien decidio enseñar la cara, el hermano del traidor de Slytherin.-dijo una voz que Draco Malfoy conocia muy bien.- Dime, ¿Como se siente ser traicionado por tu propio hermano?

Blaise, porque no me dejas de molestar, mi dia ha sido demasiado largo para soportar tus fastidios.-le respondio Draco mientras se dejaba caer en un comodo sillon frente al caliente fuego de la chimenea que lamia suavemente el rostro del chico con su calidez.

Es solo que nunca me imagine que un Malfoy se comportara de esa manera, protegiendo a Granger y a su amigita.-dijo Zabini con tono ironico.

Te repito que no me molestes!-grito Draco enfadado mientas se levantaba rapidamente de su asiento.-Yo no tengo que explicarte los actos de otra persona. Si no me dejas de molestar te vas a arrepentir.-dijo Draco aun con mas furia empuñando sus manos debajo de su capa.

Esta bien, como tu quieras, dejare el tema.-se disculpo Blaise Zabini al ver que Draco parecia estar a punto de explotar con furia. El rubio se sento de nuevo en el sillon para disfrutar el silencio, pero desgraciadamente para Draco, una sombra se apodero de la pared y camino alrededor del sillon, sentandose al lado de el chico.

No te enojes, Zabini tiene razon, ¿un Malfoy comportandose de esa manera? No me digas que los Malfoy se estan haciendo incompetentes y inocentes como los Gryffindor.-dijo Pansy Parkinson, saboreandose la furia de Draco.

Tu tambien deberias de pensar en lo que dices Pansy. Lo que sucedio no te incumbe y seria mejor que no hablaras de ello.-dijo un aun maz enfadado Draco.

Esta bien, si tu no me lo diras, entonces le pregunto a el mizmo.- Pansy se alejo de Draco y camino lentamente hacia el dormitorio donde se encontraba Noah.

Mientras Pansy se alejaba, Draco se dio cuenta de que Noah podria decirle la verdad a la Slytherin y eso no lo podia permitir.-Regresa! Tu no puedes entrar y lo sabes.

Entonces dime tu. ¿Porque lo hizo?-La Slytherin miro a Draco con suspicaz.

No se porque hizo esa estupidez, no le pregunte, pero estoy seguro que esto se trata de alguna broma. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo esta planeando y sera mejor esperar que acabe con su bromita, puede ser que deje a la sangre sucia llorando de rabia.

Esta bien. Si se trata de una broma contra la sangre sucia, quiero ver el fin de esto. Adios Blaise. Buenas noches Draco.- dijo Pansy con voz coqueta hacia el rubio.

Ya veo que le atrayes, Draco.-dijo Zabini con poca burla.

Tu sabes que ella no me interesa, es igual que las otras.

Si quieres, yo te la puedo quitar de encima.-dijo Blaise con en brillo en los ojos.

Haz lo que te de la gana, Blaise, a mi no me importa.-El rubio se levanto de su asiento y se dirijio al dormitorio de Slytherin porque tanta platica de la situacion lo enfadaba.-'Esto sera una broma contra Granger, quiera Noah o no, sera una broma y aruinare a esa sabelo todo.'

* * *

Saludos a todos!!

Espero que les guste el tercer capitulo de mi fanfic. Hace mucho tiempo que escribi el primer capitulo pero hasta ahora, no habia decidido subir el tercero. Claro,por si alguna razon se les parece confuso, son libres de escribirme un review. No saben cuanto ayudan los reviews hasta que escriben un fanfic propio, que seguro muchos de ustedes ya lo han echo.

Por favor dejen reviews!!!

§eliza01


	4. Una Trajedia

Nervioso Ron?-le pregunto Hermione al pelirojo al ver que el no le estaba prestando atencion a la conversacion.

Que? Nervioso? Porque estaria nervioso?-dijo Ron defendiendose.

Parece que Harry tambien esta nervioso por el juego de Quidditch contra Slytherin que tendran hoy,-dijo Hermione mientras miraba como Harry seguia caminando sin darse cuenta que ellos no lo seguian.

Harry!-grito Ron-Harry, que haces? A donde vas?

Con eso, Harry se dio cuenta que caminaba solo por el gran pasillo de Hogwarts y se dio la vuelta para ver que Ron y Hermione estaban lejos de donde se encontraba el. Harry empezo a caminar hacia sus amigos con verguenza.

Los dos estan demasiado nerviosos por el juego contra Slytherin.-dijo Hermione riendose.

Yo no!-dijo Ron.-Harry es el que no se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo.

Lo que pasa es que no hemos podido entrenar tanto como quisieramos ultimamente-dijo Harry tratando de justificar su nerviosismo.

No se preocupen, ustedes son muy buenos jugadores. Seguro que les ganaran a esos egoistas-les aseguro Hermione.

* * *

Mientras que todos los jugadores volaban por todos lados, el buscador de Gryffindor, Harry, y el buscador de Slytherin, Draco, volaban imobiles sobre el campo de Quidditch. Harry, al igual que Draco, mira hacia todos lados, concentrando su energia en buscar la snitch. Repentinamente, los dos chicos vieron algo, tan rapido y chico que solia parecer invisible, pasar justo por sus narizes, la snitch. Con mucha rapidez, los dos chicos vuelan en sus escobas tras la pequeña bola de oro con alitas de seda. Ellos vuelan lado a lado con la snitch al alcanze, cuando Draco empieza a perder su equilibrio porque su escoba se estaba volviendo loca. Harry, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedia, tomo la snitch, ganando victoria para los Griffyndor sobre los Slytherin. Los aplausos de los estudiantes fueron convertidos en silencio cuando la escoba de Draco se volvia aun mas agresiva. Draco trataba de detenerse con todo su poder hasta que sus manos se convirtieran rojas por detenerse por tanto tiempo de la brusca escoba. A la distancia, el profesor Dumbledore gritaba hechizos por todos lados en un esfuerzo para controlar la escoba enloquecida. Desgraciadamente, los hechizos de Dumbledore no fueron suficientes para salvar a Draco por que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rubio fue llevado por cansansio y sus manos se deslisaron de la escoba haciendo que su cuerpo se golpeara bruscamente contra el suelo del campo de Quidditch.

En cuanto todos se dieron cuenta que Draco no se iba a parar, dos chicos del equipo de Quidditch lo levantaron y Dumbledore les dio ordenes que lo llevaran a la enfermeria con Miss Pomfrey.

Mientras que todos los estudiantes se salian del campo de Quidditch, Alessandra busco a Noah por todo lugar para preguntarle como se sentia. A la distancia, la chica vio a un chico de cabellos rubios parado solo en la distancia. Ella corrio hacia el, despues de todo, su hermano habia sufrido un gran accidente.

Noah?-pregunto la chica cuando se le acerco.-Te...te...sientes bien-al fin dijo ella con nerviosismo. Ella podia sentir como su cuerpo poco a poco se calentaba, como las palmas de sus manos sudaban y como su voz tituteaba cuando se le acerco al chico.

Eh...si...estoy bien-dijo Noah observandola con sus ojos verdes penetrantes.

Estas seguro?-pregunto ella de nuevo.-Estas muy palido.

Seria mejor que nos sentaramos, no crees?-le dijo el mientras que buscaba a su alrededor algun sitio libre. Encontro un banco libre y los dos caminaron hacia el.

Entiendoque -empezo el chico,-yo se que Draco no es una persona muy gentil y que no ha sido muy buno contigo, pero de todos modos es mi hermano y me preocupo que algo muy grave le pudo haber pasado.-El chico la miro intensamente mientras que miles de sentimientos y pensamientos le cruzaban por encima.

No te preocupes, Noah, Dumbledore y Miss Pomfrey se encargaran muy bien de el.-dijo Alessandra tratando de asegurar al chico.

Me gusta como dices mi nombre-dijo el con una mirada picara acompañada por una sonrisa gigante a la chica.

Alessandra se quedo paralizada. En ese momento, era lo mas magico que le habia pasado en todo el dia. Su corazon empezo a palpitar fuertemente mientras que se volvia aun mas nerviosa cada minuto. No sabia que decir. -Estara volviendose loco?-se pregunto.

Este no es el tiempo de hablar de esa manera-ella le contesto.

Seguro,-le contesto el con un poco de tristesa.-Seria mejor que nos fueramos de aqui antes de que nos metamos en problemas.

Esta bien-dijo Alessandra, un poco enojada con si misma por haber abireto su boca y pidio que el no se hubiera enojado con ella por ser tan...tan...formal.

Los dos caminaron juntos hasta que se tuvieron que ir cada quien por su ruta. Alessandra estaba emocionada por el comentario de Noah y Noah estaba dolido de la manera que ella habia reaccionado a su comentario.

Se estaria enamorando de mi?-penso Alessandra - Finalmente?

* * *

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a regresar al colegio y aparentemente la victoria de los Gryffindors no se festejo porque el acontecimiento de Draco los pertubo mucho. Hermione caminaba despacio junto con sus amigos en silencio.

Hermione te sientes bien? - pregunto Ron al verla toda callada y seria. La chica abrio la boca para decir algo pero no tenida idea que les podia contestar ya que los chicos la miraban atentamente.

Creo que es por lo que paso a Malfoy, aunque aveces le deseo la muerte por todo lo que me ha hecho pero lo que le paso ahora fue horrible, no creen?- pregunto la chica.

Harry y Ron se miraron sin saber que decir

Si fue un poco fuerte, y raro, pero se lo merece por ser tan cruel . -los chicos dejaron de hablar y cuando iban a subir hacia las escaleras para la sala comun la profesora McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos llamando el nombre de Hermione.

Yo solo me preguntaba quien es responsable porque dudo que lo que paso se lo hizo Malfoy a el mismo-dijo la chica con los ojos en el suelo.

Señorita Granger!- la llamaba.

La chica avanzo hacia la profesora- si profesora McGonagall - dijo la chica

El Profesor Dumbledore me mando a llamar por ti, tiene un trabajo para ti y dice que si lo puedes buscar en la enfermeria-dijo la profesora muy seria- hasta luego- camino y se fue de largo.

Los amigos se miraron - es mejor que vaya de una vez para que saber decea el profesor Dumbledore, los veo en la cena - se despideron y Hermione camino hacia la enfermeria.

Hermione caminaba descuidadamente por los gran pasillos hacia la enfermaria.-Que podria querer Dumbledore conmigo ahora?-se pregunto.-No tento idea de lo que quiere. Mas importante es la razon porque me quiere ver en la enfermeria.-se pregunto la chica logrando ponerse nerviosa.-No, la unica razon que lo vere en ese lugar es porque esta atendiendo a Malfoy por su caida.

La chica al fin llego a la enfermeria que se encontraba mas oscura que lo normal. Miro hacia todos lados y sus ojos pegaron con el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. El chico se encontaba dormido en una camilla y Miss Pomfrey y el Professor Dumbledor no se encontraban por ningun lugar visto. Por curiosidad, la chica se acerco a Draco hasta que podia ver su rostro cortado cercamente.-No se ve tan malo cuando duerme-penso ella mientras observaba al chico atentamente.-Si yo no hubiera conocido casi diria que parece un angel...casi, pero eso es una tonteria.

De repente escucho unas voces y se retiro del chico rapidamente. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la chica se encontro con las caras de el Professor Dumbledore y Miss Pomfrey.-Me estaba buscando, profesor?-dijo la chica nerviosamente.

Ah, señorita Granger, si, es cierto, la mande llamar.-dijo el viejo mago.-Por favor, Miss Pomfrey, nos permite?

Si, claro profesor.-dijo Miss Pomfrey mientras se alejaba de los dos.

La estaba bustando, señorita, porque necesito que me haga un favor.-dijo Dumbledore.

Si profesor Dumbledore?-pregunto Hermione ansiosamente.

El señor Malfoy sufrio una caida muy fuerte señorita, y no podra ir a clases hasta que se reponga. Yo soy una persona muy ocupada para mantenerlo al tanto de lo que este pasando en sus clases. Necesito una persona inteligente, que entienda todo lo que enseñan los profesores y que pueda, igualmente, mantener sus calificasiones al tanto. La unica persona en la que confio suficiente para hacer el trabajo, señorita, es usted. Por lo tanto la he elegido a cuidar a Malfoy hasta que se recupere.

La chica trato de mantenerse calmada, pero no podia creer que ella tenia que cuidar de el enemigo de ella y de sus mejores amigos.-Profesor, francamente, no creo que a el le agrade mucho la idea de tener que depender en mi. Lo que pasa es que no tenemos un pasado muy bonito juntos, y su padre...

Señorita Granger, si usted me esta diciendo que no lo va a hacer, entonces...-empezo a decir el profesor.

No claro que no!-interumpio la chica.-Yo hare lo que usted diga profesor. Yo solo decia..

Esta bien, señorita, agradesco mucho que haga esto por mi.-dijo Dumbledore.-Usted se encargara de que el señor Malfoy tenga las notas de sus clases, entregara su tarea, usted sabe, lo mantendra al tanto de sus estudios y cosas haci. Tambien, si Miss Pomfrey desea que se encarge de algun otro asunto, seguro que ella le preguntara. Pero claro, no haga lo que no pueda hacer señorita, no quiero que la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts caiga en sus estudios o se lastime la salud.

No se preocupe profesor, yo estare bien.-dijo la chica, tratando de controlarse.

Y, señorita Granger, si usted decide que es demasiado trabajo para usted sola le puedo preguntar a alguien que la ayude, o si el señor Malfoy le causa trabajo, digame y yo arreglare todo. Esta bien?-pregunto el profesor detras de sus anteojos.

Si, profesor-contesto la chica lo mas amable posible. Ella queria enseñarle a Dumbledore que el podia contar en ella, pero el solo pensamiento que tendria que pasar mucho tiempo con Draco le daba escalofrios por todo el cuerpo.

Esta bien, eso es todo por hoy, y como veo que el señor Malfoy sigue dormido, usted tiene permiso de irse. Creo que ahora todos los demas estan comiendo su cena.-dijo Dumbledore con ternura a la chica. El profesor queria a su mejor alumna como hija propia, y confiaba mucho en ella.

La chica se despidio de Dumbledore y de Miss Pomfrey. Camino lentamente hacia el gran comedor donde se encontraban los demas alumnos. La chica estaba aun mas nerviosa que antes porque ahora tendria que decirles a Harry y Ron lo que le habia pedido Dumbledore.-Harry es conprensivo, pero Ron,-ella penso-el se convierte en un loco cuando se enoja o no entiende algo. Solo tengo que esperar lo mejor.-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a las puertas gigantescas del gran comedor. La chica entro silenciosamente y camino hacia su asiento en frente de Harry.

Al fin llegas,-dijo Ron.-La comida se pondra fria.

Hay Ron!-dijo Hermione riendose.-Siempre pensando en la comida!

Pues es muy importante!-dijo Harry.-No es cierto Ron?

Si!-dijo Ron jugando.-Comer es la cosa mas importante que puedes hacer en un dia, y desde luego que sabe mejor caliente que fria.

Los tres empezaron a reirse. Pero, Hermione se callo casi inmediatamente. Los chicos se miraron uno al otro preguntandose lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

Bueno, Hermione-empezo a decir Harry-para que te queria hablar Dumbledore?

Lo que pasa...Bueno, Malfoy sufrio una caida muy fuerte hoy.-dijo la chica.

Pero, eso que tiene que haber contigo?-pregunto Ron.

Dumbledore me dijo que necesitaba alguien que entendiera bien las clases y que pudiera atender a Malfoy y no caer en los estudios. Me pidio que yo me encarge de Malfoy hasta que se mejore.-dijo la chica finalmente.

Le vas a ayudar a ese...idiota!-contesto Ron.-Pero el te trata muy mal, te quedra hacer la vida imposible! Yo no lo hubiera hecho. Ademas, su padre no estara muy contento cuando se entere de la noticia.

Lo se Ron.-dijo ella.-Pero no le iba a decir que no al profesor Dumbledore.

A mi me agrada que alguien como tu lo cuide, Hermione -les dijo Alessandra- Noah esta preocupado por el, dice que aunque no sea tan buena persona, el se preocupa de el. Despues le tendre que decir la noticia.

Noah? -pregunto Hermione- Desde cuando le llamas por su primere nombre, y desde cuando le hablas tu? -dijo ella interesada.

Pues, -Alessandra empezo- hoy estaba muy preocupado y yo me acerque a el.

Ah, -dijo Hermione con un brillo en los ojos- ya entiendo todo.

No sera tan mal,-interumpio Harry.-Seguro que cuando se entere el padre de Malfoy, el mandara a alguien de su confiansa que lo haga por ti, Hermi.

No importa, en serio.-les dijo Hermione con confianza.-Yo puedo cuidarme. Si el me causa problemas, solo le digo a Dumbledore y, pues ya saben.

Si no te preocupa a ti,-empezo Harry,-nosotros tampoco nos preocuparemos. Cierto Ron?-El chico volteo la mirada hacia el pelirojo descubriendo que no queria apoyarlo.-No es cierto Ron?

Eh...si, claro, lo que digas Harry-dijo el pelirojo tratando de ocultar su enojo.

Bueno, entonces, ya que se aclaro todo.-dijo Harry mientras que tomaba un pedazo de pan de el platillo a su derecha. Los otros dos tambien hicieron lo mismo, pero Hermione sabia que era dificil hacer que Ron cambiara de opinion y supo que no era la ultima vez que platicarian sobre el asunto con Malfoy.

* * *

El calor del sol entraba por la ventana y caia suavemente sobre su cuerpo. Afuera, se podia escuchar los cantos hermosos de los pajaros que volaban de arbol en arbol. Siendo una mañana tan bonita, Hermione se levanto de su cama y se tomo un baño refrescante para empezar el nuevo dia. El calor del agua ladespertaba con suavidad, los perfumes que la rodeaba le alertaba todos sus sentidos. Se puso su uniforme limpio y orderado al igual que un liston rojo en su cabello, descuidadamente dejando unos cabellos caidos sobre su cara.

Ella camino hacia las escaleras, y como era temprano, todos seguian dormidos. Salio hacia los pasillos solitarios de Hogwarts. Al fin la chica llego a su destinacion, la enfermeria de Hogwarts.

Entro silenciosamente por las puertas y dejo sus cosas en el suelo y le dio curiosidad por acercarse a Draco. Dio un paso acia el chico, que todavia dormia, y poco a poco llego hasta donde el descansaba. El tenia un aire de aristocracia a la mirada, pero se veia tan palido y frio que parecia estar muerto.-Estara frio?-ella se pregunto. Con esa pregunta, ella acerco su mano a la cara de el. Con su mano, la chica acaricio el cachete del chico. Se le habia olvidado que este era Draco Malfoy, su enemigo desde que entro a Hogwarts la primera vez. Pero, casi inmediatamente despues que lo toco, retrocedio, el chico, perecia, se habia despertado.

A...a...angel-dijo el Draco con los ojos casi cerrados, y se volvio a su posicion original.

La chica lo miro con asusto, se habia recordado del pasado, se habia recordado que el era su enemigo.-Aun haci, me llamo angel-ella penso.-No, seguro lo dijo debido a las pociones o lo que sea que le esta dando Miss Pomfrey-se dijo para asegurarse que lo ocurrido habia sido un accidente.

Señorita Granger-dijo una voz, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.-Perdon que he llegado tarde. Un estudiante de primer año fue attacado por un duende, no estoy segura porque, pero seguro que este estudiante lo provoco.

No hay problema-dijo Hermione rapidamente esperando que Miss Pomfrey no vio lo que avababa de suceder.

Bueno, espero que dormio bien señorita Granger-empezo Miss Pomfrey.-Solo que, aun no se despierta el señor Malfoy, y puede ser que hoy no tenga que hacer nada. Pero no se preocupe-le dijo-yo lo voy a tratar de despertar, seria bueno que el supiera lo que esta pasando, no?

Si claro-dijo Hermione con un nerviosismo que estaba causando que todo su cuerpo se calentara rapidamente.

Miss Pomfrey acerco su mano a Draco y le toco el hombro, tratando de despertarlo.-Señor Malfoy, señor Malfoy. Seria mejor que se despertara, tiene visita, despirtese.

Poco a poco el chico empezo a habrir sus ojos. Primero, el sol que entraba por las ventanas altas le pego directamente en los ojos. El levanto su mano y se cubrio los ojos, que estaban llenos de lagrimas. Las dos lo miraron atentas, esperando que el reaccionara. Al fin, Draco pudo ver las caras de Miss Pomfrey y de Hermione.

Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto el chico con confusion.

Que?-pregunto Miss Pomfrey-No sabes quienes somos?

Draco las miro a las dos otra vez, tratando de recordar. Miraba todas las caracteristicas de ambas, pero su memoria le fallo. El simplemente dijo-No.

* * *

Ya acabe este capitulo, finalmente. Me tomo mucho tiempo en acabarlo de escribir. Le tengo que dar gracias a unade mis mejores amigas que no me dejo de recordar sobre el fanfic. Creo que la historia ya se esta empezando a juntar y empieza a tener algun sentido. Espero que le guste este capitulo a todas! Dejen reviews

eliza01


End file.
